Back to School Party
The Back to School Party is an annual bonfire where students from Mystic Falls High School gather together in the woods to celebrate the beginning of the new school year. 2009 This event first appeared in the premiere episode of Season One and showed the entire school gathering to celebrate the start of the school year. It was there that Vicki Donovan was attacked by Damon Salvatore while she was walking alone in the woods. Stefan and Elena also attended the bonfire together after Elena invited him the previous day, and while they hung out there, Elena confided in Stefan about her parents' death at Wickery Bridge after she had gone to the end-of-school party four months previously. 2010 The event appeared once again in Season Three after one year had passed since the previous bonfire. Alaric, Damon, Elena, and Caroline used the party to execute their plan to capture Stefan, who had turned off his humanity after he was compelled to do so by Klaus. Elena pretended to be overly drunk, much to the amusement of Stefan, who followed her as she left the party to go look at the stars by herself on the football field's bleachers. Still pretending to be intoxicated, she climbed up the side railings to the bleachers and purposely fell from a large height in order to force Stefan to catch her and prove that he still cared about her. While he was distracted, Alaric shot him in the back with his vervain dart gun. However, thanks to interference by the corporeal ghost Vicki Donovan, who had been sent to kill Elena by the ghost of Esther Mikaelson, their plan to capture and imprison Stefan failed, and they were forced to free him so he could save their lives. Trivia *This is the first event to happen twice in a series, with the first Back To School party taking place in the Pilot, and the second in the Season Three episode Smells Like Teen Spirit. **The second event to occur a second time is the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, which was first featured in the similarly titled Season One episode Miss Mystic Falls, and a second time in the Season Four episode My Brother’s Keeper. *In Season Three, Stefan's humanity was turned off for the party as a result of Klaus compelling him to turn it off. He also compelled Stefan to ensure that Elena was not harmed by anyone, as he needed her blood to create more hybrids. It was this compulsion that motivated all of Stefan's actions at the second Back To School party. Gallery |-|2009= 101-077-Stefan.png 1x01-Pilot (63).jpg 101-078-Stefan~Caroline.png 101-079~Stefan-Caroline.png 1x01-Pilot (85).jpg 1x01-Pilot (86).jpg 1x01-Pilot (93).jpg 101-080~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-081-Elena~Bonnie.png 101~Elena~Bonnie.png 101-082~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-083-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-084-Elena~Stefan.png 101-085~Elena-Stefan.png 101-086-Jeremy.png 101-The Falls-Party.png 101-087~Elena~Stefan-The_Fall.png 101-088-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-3-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-Elena-Stefan.png 101-089-Elena~Stefan.png 101-090~Elena-Stefan.png 101-091-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-092-Vicki~Tyler.png 101-093~Vicki-Tyler.png 101-094-Jeremy-Vicki-Tyler-Woods.png 101-095~Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-096-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-097-Elena-Stefan-The_Fall.png 1x01-Pilot (64).jpg 101-098-Caroline-Matt.png 101-099~Elena-Stefan.png 101-100-Elena~Stefan.png 101-101~Elena-Stefan.png 101-102-Elena~Stefan.png 101~Vicki-Woods.png 101-103-Damon-Vicki.png 101-104~Damon-Vicki.png 101-105-1-Elena~Matt.jpg 101-105~Elena-Matt.png 101-106-Elena~Matt.png 101-107-Stefan~Caroline.png 101-108~Stefan-Caroline.png 101-109-Stefan~Caroline.png 101-110-Caroline.png 1x01-Pilot (70).jpg 1x01-Pilot (74).jpg 1x01-Pilot (8).jpg 1x01-Pilot (89).jpg 1x01-Pilot (79).jpg 101-111-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 101-111-Elena~Stefan.png 101-112~Elena-Stefan.png 1x01-Pilot (66).jpg 101-113-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki-Woods.png 101-114-Jeremy~Vicki.png 101-115-Elena~Vicki.png 101-116-Vicki.png 101-117-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki.png 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 101-118-Stefan.png 101-119~Elena-Jeremy-Matt-Vicki-Tyler.png 101-MF-Animal Control.png 101-128-Matt~Vicki-The_Falls.png 101-MF Ambulance.png 101-129~Elena-Bonnie.png 101-130-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-142-Elena-Jeremy.png 101-143-1-Elena~Jeremy.jpg 101-143~Elena-Jeremy.png 101-144-Elena~Jeremy.png |-|2010= Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h03m56s2.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h02m13s251.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-01h04m07s117.png Backtoschoolparty2010.png Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-30.png 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1109.jpg 306VampireDiaries1112.jpg 306VampireDiaries1115.jpg 306VampireDiaries1120.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1125.jpg 306VampireDiaries1127.jpg 306VampireDiaries1130.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1136.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1180.jpg 306VampireDiaries1182.jpg 306VampireDiaries1185.jpg 306VampireDiaries1187.jpg 306VampireDiaries1189.jpg 306VampireDiaries1190.jpg 306VampireDiaries1192.jpg 306VampireDiaries1194.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1196.jpg 306VampireDiaries1198.jpg 306VampireDiaries1199.jpg 306VampireDiaries1200.jpg 306VampireDiaries1202.jpg 306VampireDiaries1203.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1206.jpg 306VampireDiaries1208.jpg 306VampireDiaries1210.jpg 306VampireDiaries1211.jpg 306VampireDiaries1212.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg See also Category:Events Category:Season 1 Events Category:Season 3 Events Category:Parties